


And What Do I Call You?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Demon!Kuroo, Developing Relationship, I didn't quite fill the prompt exactly, M/M, but i wrote it, human!Iwaizumi, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: SuperlativesShip/Character: aone takanobu/hinata shouyou or any combo of bokuto koutarou, kuroo tetsurou, iwaizumi hajime, and sawamura daichiFandom: haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: fantasy/magic au, demonz r real auDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:most likely to accidentally summon a demon and then fall in earth shattering love with said demon: filler's choice





	And What Do I Call You?

“Holy fuck it worked.”

“What made you think it wouldn’t work?”

“How was I supposed to know it was?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

“I suppose that’s fair, but why would you try to summon a demon if you didn’t think we were real?” The demon asked.

“I don’t know. I just moved here so I don’t really have any friends or people to talk to,” Iwaizumi confessed. 

“You don’t interact with people during the day?” 

“Well I mean, I am a trainer at a nearby gym, but the whole time is just talking to people about working out. It’s not really a great place to start a casual relationship.”

“I see. Also you still haven’t introduced yourself,” the demon said.

“I didn’t think you would care for such a formality,” Iwaizumi said cautiously.

“I’m old enough that I would like to know the names of who I’m interacting with,” the demon said.

“Yet not old enough that you would introduce yourself?” Iwaizumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I asked for your name first,” The demon countered.

“Fine. Iwaizumi Hajime,” Iwaizumi said.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance. Also the spell you used to summon me had my name in it,” The demon smiled.

“As if I understood half of the actual words in the spell,” Iwaizumi said.

“Alright fine. You can call me Kuroo.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he was getting into, but he didn’t think this was gonna be a bad thing.

~~

“Iwaizumi you should maybe invest in some books or something. There’s nothing to do here when you aren’t here,” Kuroo says from the couch. 

Iwaizumi, who had just come home, blinked a few times before saying, “You visit here when I’m not home? That doesn’t seem very polite.”

“Sometimes unexpected company is more fun.” Kuroo smiled. 

“I take it the tv isn’t your speed then?” Iwaizumi asked, setting his bag down and sitting on the couch next to Kuroo. 

“Well I’ve never really had someone to watch tv with. The reception is a bit shitty in hell,” Kuroo replied. 

“Well I’m behind on my one show so let’s watch that,” Iwaizumi said, turning on the tv. 

“Sure, I’m just here to keep you company after all.” Kuroo said. 

Iwaizumi felt something happy come over him at that.

~~

Iwaizumi woke up to find Kuroo reading a book while petting his recently acquired pet rabbit, Dimples. “I’m surprised he likes you,” Iwaizumi commented. 

“Good morning. And of course he likes me, I always am an upstanding demon,” Kuroo says. 

“See now that you say that I’m suspicious,” Iwaizumi said, starting to make his breakfast. 

“Are you making any for me too?” Kuroo asked, moving towards the small table. 

“You eat?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I can, I just don’t have to,” Kuroo replied. 

“I see. Order for two coming right up,” Iwaizumi said with a smile on his face. 

~~

“Kuroo I don’t know what I wanna do,” Iwaizumi whined.

“Oya?” Kuroo asked.

“Well I really have a craving to go to this ramen place around the corner but they don’t deliver,” Iwaizumi said.

“Iwa we can go to the ramen place I don’t mind,” Kuroo said.

“You sure? We’ve never been out in public - I thought you wouldn’t want to go out,” Iwaizumi said.

“Well you’ve never asked to go out in public,” Kuroo countered.

“Oh. Well then. Kuroo would you like to go to the ramen shop with me?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Of course,” Kuroo replied.

Iwaizumi decided he could worry about if this counted as a date later.

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up coming back and making this a more fleshed out thing (as a separate work) since I couldn't during Sportsfest, since I kinda sorta became really partial to this idea and ship.


End file.
